Always There
by Axelrocks
Summary: They may always fight, but they were always there for each other. And right now Penny needs Sheldon and who knows, maybe in the end he'll find out he needs her too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I should be working on my update of _The Artificial Selection Occurrence_ (it's over halfway done by the way) but this literally came to me in a dream so it had to be written! In this dream there was a couple and they were sitting on the grassy bank of a creek. The girl held a daisy in her hand. I didn't see their faces but the girl was wearing light pink shorts and a light blue shirt and the boy had light brown pants on and a green shirt. I instantly thought of Sheldon and Penny and thus this story was born. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Sheldon. I-I really appreciate it." She choked back a sob and went back to the little daisy she played with in her hand.

His hand brushed hers as it skimmed over the grass they were sitting on. She longed to wrap her fingers around his but she knew that sitting on the grass without any type of blanket was already a big stretch for him.

Actually, the whole trip was a big stretch for him.

It was only a couple days ago when she had burst into their apartment, in tears, looking for Leonard but finding Sheldon. He had been watching some science fiction movie on his TV, but immediately pushed the paused button when he saw that she was in distress.

Instantly he was there, guiding her by the arm to the middle cushion on the couch and rushed into the kitchen to prepare her a hot beverage.

She was a blubbering mess and only wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. However, she did not want to get any of her snot or tears on Sheldon's spot, especially when he was being so nice to her.

Setting a steaming cup of tea in front of her on the table, he sat down awkwardly beside her, not knowing what to do in this situation. Taking a chance, he patted her on the shoulder.

"There, there. Sheldon's here."

That was probably not the comforting she wanted, but he did not know what else to do. It was just like Leonard to be out when needed the most.

"My dad's in the hospital," she said, wiping away her tears and smudging her mascara in the process. "He had a heart attack. They don't think he's going to make it."

He handed her a tissue. "So, will you go back home to see him?"

Wiping her eyes, she nodded.

"Would you like me to look up the tickets for you?" That was the only thing he could do to help her.

"Come with me." Her voice was small, scared.

"Penny." He started.

"I want you there… In case, he doesn't make it. Please." She was pleading with him.

"Penny, I'm not sure if I am the best choice to go. I'm not well versed in-"

She latched on to his arm and looked up at him with watery eyes. "Please, Sheldon. I want you there. I need a friend, my best friend, there."

Best friend? He was her best friend. However, he knew deep down that he, too, considered her his best friend, as well. Ever since the Arctic Incident. She had been there for him and he had been there for her. She was his best friend and sometimes, he thought, she was the only who ever wanted to hang around him.

"Alright." He slowly nodded. "We can fly to Omaha but I propose that we take a train back. I hate flying, but since this is an urgent matter I will do it."

She smiled slightly and squeezed his arm. "Thank you, Sheldon."

They had been able to leave the next morning, early, and arrived at her father's hospital room by mid-afternoon. One look at her father, looking pale in his hospital bed had her sobbing into Sheldon's chest. He had no idea what to, so he wrapped his arms awkwardly around her and held her close as she cried.

He didn't mind that his Green Lantern shirt was getting soaked.

She only cried for a few minutes, and then she straightened, wiped the tears roughly from her eyes and took a seat next to her father.

Grabbing his hand, she began to talk to him.

"Hi, Daddy." Her voice wavered. "It's me, Penny, your little Slugger. I'm here now."

If anyone had walked in at that moment they would have never guessed that Penny had just sobbed for a couple minutes in her best friend's shirt. The only evidence being were the dark spots on her light blue shirt where tears had fallen. Now, she looked strong.

Leaning on the doorframe, he watched her. No more tears slipped from her eyes and she talked animatedly to her father, as if he was talking back to her. It all reminded him of his own father. He hadn't been there when he had died, being in Germany. He always pictured him lying in a hospital bed like this one with Missy, his brother and mother gathered around him. He had wanted to come back, to see his father one last time, but before he could get a plane ticket back, his father had slipped away.

Lost in his own thoughts he hadn't heard Penny come up to him and tell him they should go until she placed a light hand on his shoulder.

He just looked at her, nodded and followed her out of the hospital into her mother's car. The ride home was in silence and he had to clutch his hands tightly in his lap to not reach and grab one of hers.

Never had he wanted to touch another human being. Now he just wanted to touch Penny, to hold her hand, to hug her, to run his hand through her hair. He wanted her to know that he was there for her. He would always be there for her, no matter what.

Stopping the car in the driveway, she finally turned to him. "Can I show you something?"

"Of course."

They walked out of the car, past the house and a little ways down the backyard until they came to a lone tree growing by the little creek that cut her parent's property in half.

"When I was younger I would come out here and just sit under this tree for hours." She looked at him to see his reaction.

"It does seem quite peaceful out here. If I wasn't so adverse to the sun and the outdoors, in general I could picture myself sitting out here as well. Of course I would bring along a white board to work on my equations."

She giggled and sat down in the grass, stretching her legs out and crossing them at the ankles. She was surprised when Sheldon sat next to her without complaint. His legs stretched out, reaching so much further than hers did, and he leaned back on his hands. For any one who had never met Sheldon they would have only seen a normal guy next to her. But she knew him, and she knew his strong dislike of dirt.

He was doing it for her. He hadn't complained once the whole plane ride, he hadn't complained when he had to sit in the back of Penny's mother's car and he hadn't complained once while he was in the hospital.

He had done this for her.

"Thank you, Sheldon."

"For what? Isn't this what best friends do for each other? Help them through their grief."

She could only nod her head; afraid she might start crying again if she tried to speak.

Sheldon wordlessly handed her a pink daisy he had found by his hand. It reminded him of the Penny Blossoms that he and Penny had made.

She took it with a smile and brought it to her noise to inhale it's scent. "I love daisies."

Twirling it in her hands, they fell into a comfortable silence and watched the clear waters of the stream.

"He's going into surgery tomorrow morning." She finally said. "The doctors said that even with this surgery there is still a large chance that he won't make it."

He covered her hand with his large one and looked in her eyes. "Penny, he will get through this and if he doesn't I will be here for you. I-I will always be here for you."

She could only wrap her arms around his waist and pull her close.

"Thank you so much, Sheldon. For everything."

_I love you._

* * *

The next morning her mother had driven to the hospital, she stayed behind. She didn't want to be there if it all went wrong. So she holed herself in the kitchen and hovered over the phone, waiting for her mother's call.

Sheldon knew that she would need her space and had decided to go by the creek again. It really was a serene place and he could lose himself in his thoughts here and this time his mind wasn't full of numbers and equations but Penny and her touch.

Her touch had sent tingles up his arms and throughout his body. It was not unpleasant and he found himself craving it. Just as he found himself, always wanting to be near her. Was this what falling in love felt like? If that was true then he had been feeling this way since he had come back from the Arctic. The feeling had grown when she had sat on his bed, telling stories of her cheerleading days and Valerie Mossbacher, and it had grown even stronger still when she had turned Leonard away.

She really was his best friend and he was sure now that he wanted to be more. But he didn't know how to be in a relationship and he had no idea if Penny felt the same

"Sheldon!" He heard Penny cry his name.

His heart sank. _Oh no, I'm so sorry Penny._

"Sheldon!" She was running towards him and he could tell she was crying, but she was smiling. "He's alright!"

She launched herself on him, arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. He stumbled a little at the unexpected weight but quickly steadied himself.

Her face was buried in his neck and she could feel her tears on his skin. "He's alright, Sheldon. He pulled through!" She lifted her head and looked at him, her smile was wide and happy tears trailed down he cheeks. "He's going to live."

He smiled back. "I'm glad." He pulled her closer.

They remained like that for a few minutes until Penny detached herself from him and planted her feet on the ground. She still remained close and smoothed down his shirt.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have jumped on you."

She fully expected a lecture, he was long overdue for one, but he didn't give one.

"Its fine, Penny." He brushed a piece of hair that had stuck to her cheek. His kept his hand on her cheek and brought the other one up so he was gently cupping her face and wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Are you happy now, Penny?"

She nodded, too shocked to speak. His face was so close as he bent slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Good, I hated seeing you sad."

"I hated being sad, Moonpie." He didn't reprimand her. "Now, that my dad is going to be all right I can be happy again."

His thumbs stilled and he searched her eyes again, as if he was trying to read her.

"Penny?"

"Yes, Sheldon?" Why was she nervous all of a sudden?

"May I kiss you?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

And right there, under her childhood tree, Sheldon Cooper kissed her.

* * *

**A/N Idk about a continuation of this, I kinda have an idea of one but it's sorta sad. So if I get it all sorted out there may be another part to it. No promises though!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know I should be working on the updates for my other two stories but this came to me and I always wanted to add another part to this. It's kind of sad sorry, and it takes place a several months after the first part.**

**This probably isn't my best work, but I may go back later and fix it up. I just wanted to get this up for you all today. I still hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

She always liked it when he clung to her in his sleep. He no longer slept like a vampire, especially now that she spent most of her nights with him. She was always happy to wake up with him wrapped around her.

There wasn't anything happy about it now. Sheldon wasn't sleeping, the dampness on her chest and the quite sniffling evident of that. All she could do was run her fingers through his hair gently, hoping that it soothed him a little.

They lay together in the room they shared at his mother's house. They were still in the same clothes they had worn earlier that day. She was still in her black dress and Sheldon still wore the black dress pants and white undershirt; he had taken the jacket off as soon as they had returned from the cemetery.

She hadn't had enough time to shed her clothes before Sheldon had clung to her and began sobbing.

She was supposed to be alive now. She wasn't supposed to go for another three weeks. She was supposed to see her Moonpie get married.

* * *

_5 ½ Months Earlier_

She said yes. Of course she did! She was in love with this man, her best friend.

He had proposed to her in the laundry room of all places, even kneeled on the ground. She could recall numerous times when he complained about the cleanliness of said floor.

When she asked about this, he had just smirked and said that he hadn't planned to stay down there for long.

It was true, she had said yes right away.

She had rushed up the stairs then, well after they shared a long kiss, claiming she had to call her mother and tell her the news. She knew that she would be so proud of her. She was going to marry a doctor!

* * *

He had just finished dialing his mother's number when Penny walked through the door all smiles. He couldn't help but smile back. Nothing could make him anymore happier right now, not even winning the Nobel Prize.

His Penny had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him.

"_Hello?"_ His mother answered.

"Hey, mom, it's Sheldon."

"_Shelly! What a coincidence! I was just about to call you." _Her tone had a hint of false cheerfulness, but he would deal with that later.

"Did Missy claim that she had some kind of twin intuition?" He rolled his eyes. What hokum.

"_What? No. Now you go on and tell me why you called. I have some news of my own to share."_

"All right." He paused, glancing at Penny, who was now sitting on the couch. "Penny said yes."

He had to hold the phone away from his ear when she shrieked. Penny winced too when she heard it.

"_My baby's getting married!" _She cried excitedly. _"Wait until I tell your sister, she's gonna be so excited for you! And me and Penny have to start planning' right away. Of course, it'll have to be in a church. I'll invite my prayer group, they've been praying for you for years you know, and-"_

"Mom!" He interrupted. "You said you had some news to tell me as well?"

"_Oh." _Her tone drastically changed. It had been so happy before, now it was sad. "_You may want to take a seat Shelly."_

"Okay." He obeyed and took a seat next to Penny. "I'm sitting down."

Mary sighed. _"It's your Meemaw."_

* * *

Penny watched his face as he talked to his mother on the couch. Instantly she became alarmed when his face went paler than it usually was and his hand went slack, causing the phone to clatter to the floor. It thankfully remained in one piece, but she wasn't worried about that.

She was only concerned about the man, her fiancé, who was sitting next to her.

However, he didn't seem to know that she was there and without another word, he stood up from the couch and made his way to his room.

Her first instinct was to go after to him, but she knew he probably wanted to be alone. She also wanted to know what had made him so upset.

She picked up the phone. "Hello, Mrs. Cooper, it's Penny. What's going on?"

"_Oh, darlin', I'm so sorry to ruin the happy news of your engagement but I figured Shelly would want to know as soon as possible." _She sounded close to tears.

"Know what?"

"_Well, today me and his Meemaw went to the doctor for her annual checkup." _Sheldon wasn't the only one. "_Turns out she has cancer. It has multiplied so quickly that the doctor said that even with Chemotherapy she would only have six months left."_

"What?" Tears instantly were in her eyes.

"_I'm afraid it's true, dear. Now, why don't you talk to Shelly and we'll keep in touch. We do have a wedding to plan!"_

She tried to smile. "We do."

* * *

He hadn't wanted to talk to her and she understood that. To tell the truth, she wanted to be alone as well. So she found herself lying in her own bed, it felt weird without Sheldon there beside her. They so rarely slept alone these days.

He needed his time to think about his Meemaw and when he was ready to talk to her, she would be there for him. They could cry together if he wanted.

Growing up she didn't have a grandmotherly figure in her life, both having died when she was only a baby, and now she felt like she would finally have one. Now, she was going to be ripped from her as well.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

He knocked on her door the next day and declared that he was going to go to Texas and visit his Meemaw.

"Will you come with me, Penny?"

She smiled. "Of course, honey. You came with me when my dad was sick. Plus, we're engaged now we're always going to be there with and for each other. No matter what."

He could only nod as he grabbed her left hand, thumb running over the piece of jewelry on her ring finger.

* * *

When they arrived at Meemaw's house in Texas, the woman didn't look like she had cancer. Penny knew though, that that was going to change in the months to come and that was going to be a very difficult road for her and Sheldon to go down.

They would go down together.

Meemaw wasn't a particular tall woman, about a inch shorter than Penny and her hair still had most of it's color; which was a dark brown just like Sheldon's.

She had been so happy to hear that her Moonpie was getting married and Penny decided right there that she and Sheldon were going to get married sometime in the next six months.

Meemaw _was _going to see her Moonpie get hitched, no matter what!

* * *

It wasn't to be, though. Just three weeks before the wedding Meemaw became really sick and slipped away quietly in the night.

Sheldon and Penny were on the next plane to Texas for the funeral.

* * *

_Day of the funeral_

Sheldon had been strong at her funeral. He hadn't let one tear slip past his eye, while Penny became a blubbering mess beside him. She had tried to hold the tears in but seeing how well Sheldon was keeping it together made her come undone.

She loved him so much in that moment.

That night, though, he had cried on her chest until he fell asleep.

* * *

_Wedding Day( Six Months after Sheldon proposed)_

It was perfect; everything was so perfect. Except for the empty seat in the front of the church that had been reserved for Meemaw.

Before Sheldon kissed her, she watched as a light showed through one of the stain glass windows and fell right on Meemaw's seat.

She knew that Meemaw was watching her Moonpie get married after all.

* * *

**A/N What did you all think? Too sad? Not sad enough? Just right? I would love to hear from you all!**


End file.
